left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Supermutantslayer450
Hey, thanks for visiting my discussion page. Here is the ranking list for certain games i like and dislike: {1. Left 4 Dead 10.0} {2. Fallout 3 9.6} {3. Prototype 9.2} {4. Oblivion 8.4} {5. COD: WAW 7.9} {6. Silent Hill 7.8} {7. Halo 3 6.2} {8. Bioshock 5.0} Now the bad... {1. Lost Planet 1.2} {2. Halo 2 0.7} {3. Dead Rising 0.3} If you have any comments agreeing or disagreeing on my choices, leave a comment. Thanks 4 your feedback! RE:Admin Five Dog is still fairly new as far as administrators go, whereas I have been an administrator for over a few months now. He does not quite know the best qualities an admin sould have, and neither is he the local bureaucrat. If you would like a chance to become an adminsitrator, please create a new RfA so that it may be fair and the users of the Left 4 Dead Wiki may have a chance to vote. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 02:30, 24 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Pics . -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 02:41, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Gamertag I have also become addicted to left 4 dead and prototype, my gamertag is Chickenfoot117 --Crowbar 02:42, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Yes... I STALK PEOPLE!!!!... nah, I just looked at recent changes, saw your edit, said "Hey, who's this" and yeah.... so anyway, I'm fairly new to this wiki, but I started editing halopedia over a year ago, let me know what time you are usually on xbox live! --Crowbar 03:12, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Of course... the wormhole..... it's 8:30 pm, I do believe that I sent you a request. Damnit, I forget what I was going to say.... hm... k, I will remember that admin thing --Crowbar 03:23, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::um... here between 2 and 4, ussually 2:30, --Crowbar 03:52, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::west coast... the way you said that was sorta creepy, --Crowbar 03:59, September 7, 2009 (UTC) FrAnCiScOsAuRuS eAcHoO!Whats up son my gamertag is 'hahaheha' and my wikia account is 'FrAnCiScOsAuRuS' hope someday we can finish that achievement you missed on your memories--FrAnCiScOsAuRuS eAcHoO! 15:55, September 28, 2009 (UTC) User page edits Hey, mate! First, I just want to say: Nice page! However, as you edit small things and continue to press "save page", it adds another edit to an already cramped list. Editing your user page is perfectly fine, but several saved small changes in a row fills up the recent edits and it is rather frustrating to see. So, in light of that, if you are going to edit your page, or anything for that matter, you need to edit the page and press "preview" instead. Once in the preview mode, you can review your edit and check for errors. Then you can make sure that you haven't excluded anything. If you have, just edit it in, and press preview again. Once you are satisfied with the preview, then press "save page". Seeing one large edit is far better than seeing several small edits. :) Warm regards, [[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 19:34, September 8, 2009 (UTC) RE:Left 2 die continuation He's actually not done yet, and from what I can tell, he intends to continue it up to where the game picks up. However, being in school and everything, I'm sure it's somewhat hard to find time to write as much as he'd like. The rest of your question, though, would probably be best left for Five Dog himself to answer. He'll get to it soon. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 23:33, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Stigma has pretty much said it all, I'm continuing it as quickly as I can. However, one thing I do not want to do is rush it. Rushing it would result in a bad final product, and that is not something either you or I want. So I must decline your request and say no; you cannot continue my story. I apologize, but I want to be the only author of this fan-fiction. Perhaps, the wait will be worth it? :D Warm regards, [[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 15:37, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Indeed,the wait will be worth it.I hope. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 17:23, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Edits This page will give you your total edit count, and will show you how many edits you have on different types of pages. :) --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 18:50, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Francis Quotes Ah, my apologies! ^-^" I have certainly heard him say it for the auto shotgun, I didn't know it applied to the SMG as well. Go ahead and change it back. Again, I'm sorry. :) --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 21:05, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Hunting Rifle That's not how statistics work, though. You need a much bigger sample before the numbers would approach the right figures. I could flip a coin 100 times, get 60 tails and 40 heads, but that doesn't mean there's a 60% chance for tail and 40% chance for heads, you know? I'm okay with leaving the other two in, though. Yamstis [[User_Talk: Yamstis|'T']]/ 21:53, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Summary The "recent changes comment box" that I think you're referring to is the summary beside the buttons "Save page" and "Preview". Simply put what you want to say about the edit in that box before you press "Save page". --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 21:57, September 24, 2009 (UTC) hey what l4d do u play? xbox 360 version or pc version. I play on pc =/ Aratinga A., 20:30, 24 September 2009, (UTC) guess i'll have to play with you in a friend's house :D Aratinga A., 20:40, 24 September 2009, (UTC) RE:edits . -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 00:55, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Signature Hey, if you wanna test out your signature, you can put the code here http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Sandbox and it'll show you how it'll come out. Just so that way you don't have to use people's talk pages. :P [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:31, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :You need to close the codes with a corresponding closing code. Normally a closing code would look something like this . Also, codes sometimes don't work outside a link. What you want to do is have this as your signature < font color="gray" >Supermutantslayer450< /font > < font color="darkgreen" >ROAR< /font > Be sure to get rid of every single space (BESIDES "font color"), and it should work. ::Well, it should work. I tested it here. Here's my next suggestion. Take this [[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer450']] RO OR! Edit your talk page, and just copy the code in this message and paste it into your signature. :::Haha, glad I could help. And yup, it's pretty nifty. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 02:28, September 27, 2009 (UTC) xbox live soon i will tell you when i get my xbox 360 account and my brothers account. from superc ellis25 RE:Keep an eye out Umm, no. It was an anonymous user, "208.108.145.29", not Joseap. Don't you think we watch the recent changes closely enough? -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 18:24, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Quotes Actually, that was only one of the two problems, and you very well may be right. However, the second problem isn't one you or I can simply ignore. The fact that each one says "Be careful..." makes it generic, like "Pills here". If we added generic quotes to everyone's pages, each would be swamped with identical quotes. So as much as possible, we need to avoid throwing in highly generic quotes to those pages. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 19:51, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Heh, it's perfectly alright. And you don't have to call me that. :P --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 20:04, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Real Life What do you consider to be a "real-life" picture? Darkman 4 02:05, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :You said that the AR page has real life images, but it doesn't. I thought you might've believed the images from videos were "real-life screenshots". Darkman 4 02:08, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I still don't see any real life images, just screenshots from the games. Darkman 4 :::I guess I should've clarified; I was talking about images you can actually see in the article on this website. I wasn't referring to images that appear on other sites, such as Wikipedia, which is where that link takes you. Darkman 4 02:19, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Eh, I think you're right. Real life images can be useful for when the in-game shots are kinda blurry, like on the Ar page. I swear Five Dog said that real life image shouldn't be used, but now I can't find that statement. Must've been something I made up. Darkman 4 02:29, September 29, 2009 (UTC) RE:Shanepedia I can't say that I have, sorry. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 03:59, September 30, 2009 (UTC) I'll try learn some about the books and i'll register in ur wiki. ^^ Try to invite some people of book wikis [[User:Aratinga_A.|Aratinga A.Ѭ]]([[User_talk:Aratinga_A.|''Hehehe]]), 22:42, September 30, 2009 (UTC) I apologize, my friend, but I have never read either of those stories. My help on that wiki would be negligible, at best. Good luck with it. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 15:47, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Haven't read the books... but I might check spelling/grammar. --Crowbar 21:24, September 30, 2009 (UTC) OMFGGGGGGGG LEFT 4 DEAD 2 PRE-ORDERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR COOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL [[User:Aratinga_A.|Aratinga A.]]Ѭ, 21:17, October 02, 2009 (UTC) RE: Owning? Accualy what i want to ment is ''i have the game not i'm good i kick ass in the game [[User:Aratinga_A.|Aratinga A.]]Ѭ, 19:17, October 05, 2009 (UTC) :Is because i pre ordered it [[User:Aratinga_A.|Aratinga A.]]Ѭ, 19:22, October 05, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, i have the game in my pc, but i cant play because the hasnt been released yet [[User:Aratinga_A.|Aratinga A.]]Ѭ, 19:26, October 05, 2009 (UTC) :::You can pre order, in other words, u buy it and when the game become available, u can play it. You got it now? [[User:Aratinga_A.|Aratinga A.]]Ѭ, 19:53, October 05, 2009 (UTC) Heavy: Hehe, cry some more! [[User:Aratinga_A.|Aratinga A.]]Ѭ, 19:58, October 05, 2009(UTC) RE:My page They categorized your page as being in the categories the templates are associated with. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 00:05, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I suggest we don't come back to this wiki cuz my ass of a brother has told five dog that we called him gay,and i'm never coming to this wiki again.--Ryan Pierce 04:52, October 7, 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 Re: Cont. HRMMM You dare lie about your age!? *block* xP [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:28, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Haha, well most jokes are lies. :D [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:04, October 7, 2009 (UTC) There's a whole bunch of stuff that's mest up on my profile that I'm trying to fix. And I know thats going to block up spots at the home page, because I know everybody trys to look for vandilism. --[Optimus467[ Autobot ♠♣☺—←→]] 22:36, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for notifying me about this.--[Optimus467[ Autobot ♠♣☺—←→]] 22:41, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Zoey edit I said "usually" since on some of the posters her hair is down. That's all. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:57, October 13, 2009 (UTC) If you would listen to one of the interviews with Chet Felisak, he was talking about the Spitter, stating that it is mostly found in the Swamp Fever campaign. --[Optimus467[ Autobot ♠♣☺—←→]] 02:05, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Here's a question Do you think what you stated on Camester's user page was vandelism? Because he basically thinks it is. If you look on his user page,the comments are gone. Plus, he clearly said to post comments if we want to. But I just wanted to notify you about this mess. Because this is an outrage. I know that its his user page but COME ON! If he's mistaking statments that are written, and starts going around erasing the wrong stuff. Just think what might be discombobulated because of him. 'Many things.>_< --[Optimus467[ Autobot ♠†God is dead• talk cont]] 23:38, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Well I admit that I'm spelling things. But thats because English is my second language and I might not be as good as you at spelling. Also, since I misspell things, I already know that you or someone else is going to get irritated. I just wanted to let you know that. And I also admit that I post things that are already said, but I also post things that are not even known to this wiki. For example, The Left 4 Dead movie. --[Optimus467[ Autobot ♠†God is dead• talk cont]] 23:56, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations!!! --[Optimus467[ Autobot ♠†God is dead• talk cont]] 00:06, October 22, 2009 (UTC) For getting past 800. You know, just a simple congrats. --[Optimus467[ Autobot ♠†God is dead• talk cont]] 00:09, October 22, 2009 (UTC) no problem. :)--[Optimus467[ Autobot ♠†God is dead• talk cont]] 00:12, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Signature I have another question. How do you do your signatures? Change the colors I mean. --Optimus467[ Autobot ]♠†God is dead• talk cont 00:16, October 22, 2009 (UTC) JED!? Holy cow r u jed from those kilplix videos!!!! And btw those quotes make sense!RE. Signature RE. Signature Thanks for telling me. Right at this moment I'm trying and keep messing up but I'm going to keep trying. --Optimus467♠†God is dead Ok... I'm having a bit of trouble with this. Do you mind if I ask " How do you do this? " I know, I might be annoying you about this. --Optimus467♠†God is dead• Thanks I really appreciate it. Red (#FF0000). Autobot. --Optimus467♠†God is dead 22:46, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Left 4 Dead 2 Game Did you pre-order the L4D2? --Optimus467♠†God is dead 23:10, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks I extremely appriciate it. --Optimus467♠†God is dead 23:41, October 22, 2009 (UTC) For some reason it keeps saying Invalid raw signature. --Optimus467 I accept your offer buddy. I trust you. Its my ID#: 2718394j. --Optimus467 Well I need to make this quick because I'm playing Killing Floor right now. It comes out Nov. 17 If you have a Steam account then there's a demo coming out I thinmk. Thanks for the signature. I'm not going to change my password. I trust you fully. --Autobot467♠†God is dead•(Pride) 22:57, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: What is this? No, probably just some vandals. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'''Jo the Marten♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 00:31, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Excuse me but you deleted the information I put on The Park...so if that wasn't a good spot where should I put it? Really you should of read some of my rough drafts that was bad grammar. It was supposed to be a warning about the Tank being able to break the glass on the roof of the trailer. I didn't put it there to win a medal or anything like that I just put it there as a warning and I prefer to get straight to the point. I ran into it playing co-op on expert we where in the middle of healing we figured we where safe from him...short story shorter no survivors. So do you understand what I was getting at? Weapon pages The reason why I deleted most of the junk in the L4D 2 section of the L4d 1 weapons is because those weapons now have their own pages. Besides, the L4D1 weapon pages only cover that specific weapon (like the Uzi). Darkman 4 02:47, October 25, 2009 (UTC) hey do u have xbox live? i dont have it either. but i will in the soon time. hey i wuz wondering if i can play u online when u get it? when i get xbox live my gamertag is zombiefreak 57 Fable 2 Hey you play?Great game eh? .[[User:SixDog|'§ixxyD']] Talk to me. 21:26, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I saw it on the favorite games bit on your user-page :) .[[User:SixDog|'§ixxyD']] Talk to me. 19:16, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Great game, cant wait untill Fable 3, which has been announced. Werewolfhell 19:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Life Is Good I am glad you're going to live.You know why in time you and I will be good friend.(maybe) I also heard you were going to be a father.Life even though it seems like it at times Life Is Good.I am sorry made fun of your cancer.I understand that would make you hate me.Ryan Pierce 02:23, November 5, 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 Wondering why you're deleting things from very short articles - when there's inaccurate, or lacking info on things, don't you think there should be a video to show more? Lmao helping hand hi! i have seen you have done some work on this wikia. i will be at your assistance by helping out. i helped out gearspedia some, so i have experience. --Godlike xB3ASTx RE: Monstercreatures.wikia.com NO! I HATE MONSTERs! THEY ATE MY CAT! lol kidding i'll help you in your wikia. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 18:57, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I'll join. I would love to do that kind of wiki. :) --Autobot1228(Pride) 00:32, November 9, 2009 (UTC) New Article: Jersey Devil I posted a new article on your wikia. Make sure you check it out. I was watching a documentary of this creature on the Discovery Channel, and it was really interesting. --Autobot1228(Pride) 02:11, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Infobox? When do you think there will be an infobox for creatures? --Autobot1228(Pride) 02:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) COD6? Oh ok. I was just wondering. Oh and I know that this is off topic but did you get COD6? --Autobot1228≈(Pride) 02:20, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Why? Super,do you ever look at the stars and wonder why we're here. Do you? Crowbar 06:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Big Hard Rain "The Mill" Edit The reason I made such a big change was I saw 15 minutes of Left 4 Dead 2 on a G4 telivision show and they were showing what Iam sure is that chapter because it had like 6 witches in the mill. That is why I wrote all that. And I mainly talking about just the mail layout and not going into detail so I thought it would be okay. Let me know what you think. OH and I also love Prototype also and hope they make a 2nd one. RE:MIA I'm typing with my left hand and I have my laptop.--Guns 'n Roses 03:55, November 15, 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 And another thing Supie its called pain relievers.Of which I am.--Guns 'n Roses 03:59, November 15, 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 on Hey, SMS450, i've seen you do a lot of work around here, i think you should request to be an admin. Nelo Angelo 16:35, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Ah well. If it wasnt against Wolf's policy, i'd nominate you to be a L4D11TY admin. Nelo Angelo 16:39, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Any RFA's can only submitted by an Administator with 2 months experience or Bureaucrat status. Sadly, i lack the 2 Months experience, but you could ask Wolf or SixDog directly if you want to try your hand. Given the lack of work, another admin might be beneficial. Nelo Angelo 16:42, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Well, you have my support if you do. Give me a moment to fetch what you might need. Nelo Angelo 16:45, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Just submit your request here and wait. Should be easy, given the lack of activity, to enforce your chance of survivng the Election, you should make at least 10 more edits for good measure. Nelo Angelo 16:49, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Well, as your the second most badass user on Wikia, i'm glad to help. Nelo Angelo 16:52, November 15, 2009 (UTC) The most badass is Wolf, because makes Eleventy. And "The second most badass user on wikia" means "the second biggest badass on wikia" is english. Nelo Angelo 16:56, November 15, 2009 (UTC) You are the bureaucrat of the Prototype wikia. Prototype is the single most badass game on earth. Therefore, the bureaucrat of its wikia should follow. Nelo Angelo 16:59, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Right. Now, have you made the RFA yet? Nelo Angelo 17:06, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Well, best to get it early, since when the game is released the wikia will be flooded with RFA's. Nelo Angelo 17:09, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Well, it seems SixDog jumped the gun entirely and made you an admin. So, congratulations? Nelo Angelo 18:34, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Well then, once your done here, you should do some minor work. Nelo Angelo 19:54, November 15, 2009 (UTC) assistance how do i put my user info box on another wikia? like your 4 example. it say supermutant slayer. a picture your fav games onfd infected. etc. etc. i tried to put it on another wikia, it doesnt work like on this one. thanks --Godlike xB3ASTx 22:07, November 19, 2009 (UTC)